Characters in Online
Characters are the driving force behind the narrative of Red Dead Online, and include the various personalities and figures the player may and will encounter throughout their time in the game. Characters Protagonist * ''Red Dead Online'' Protagonist Other characters *Ace Burr *Alfredo Montez *Allison O'Dowd *Amos Lancing *Angus Elliston *Oswald Dunbar *Bob Crawfish *Bonnie MacFarlane *Cliff *Clinton Arnsdale *Grace Lancing *Horley *James Langton *JB Cripps *Jenkins *Jeremiah Shaw *Jessica LeClerk *Jorge Montez *Josie Dawson *Lee *Madam Nazar *Mr. Went *Old Man Jones *Philip LeClerk *Samson Finch *Shaky *Teddy Brown *Terrence O'Dowd *Tom Davies *Leigh Gray *Archibald MacGregor *Molly Miller *Philip Doucet *Gregory MacFarlane *Ben and Tracy Potts *Gay MacBride *Jimmie Simpleson *Alejandro and Concha Guillen *Phil and Shelby Hoag *Daryl Burton *Earnest Bishop *Ronnie Murray *Bill Joseph *Russell "Cloudy" McClinton *Steven Chambers *Ow Lyerly *George Clark *Stan Barnes *Mable Babb *Burnside Drummond *Leo Sommers *John Anderson *Shane and Virginia Myer *Louis James *Jesus and Maria Guerra *Alphonse Rogers *Russ Bailey *Mac Farrelly *Willard Mitchell *Anna Borroughs *Ann Louise Church *Jonah Ward *Jose and Clara Marin *Meredith Hopkins *Peter Richter *Geoff Eagleton *James Bolard *Wen Wilgardt *Abigail Rutherford *Arthur Guthrie *James R. Harper *Herman Hill *Catherine Osborne *Jeremiah DuFresne *Elliot and Rebecca Lyman *Col Dean *Ivan Orlov *Paul Hayes *Prester Hopkinson *Noah Berger *Eliza Barrell *Jake Dewitte *Betsy Rosser *Alistair McElroy *Javier Garcia and Rosa Del Rio *Mary-Beth Rife *Tarcer "Tugs" McGrath *Sidney Metcalf *Betsy Walker *Jolene McKean *Cleveland Moore *Dolores Dennis *Francine Williams *The Cooper Brothers *Robert Von Kurtz *Milton Reed *Margaret Wyman *Wallace Strickland *Benjamin Bennett *William "Willie" Bell *Benjamin Temple Jr. *William and Henry Baker *Wade and Mitchell Townsend *Harlan and Emma Gill *Tim Hobbs and Rufus Teale *Riley Portough *Harris Young and Mason Cook *Daniel Carroll *Grace Tebbett *Jed Smith *Francis and Bryan Blue *Inez Morales *Eli and Adelia Mott *Juniper Lucas *Amy Miller *Marvin Allison *Michelle Basquet *Donald Svenson *Clyde Turner *Charlie Corker *Samuel "Hatchet" Butler *Martha Turner *Edgar Crane *Horace West *Louisa Mitchell *Alfred "Al" O'Toole *Clint Hargrove *Ralph Miller *Alvin Reed *Hap Moorhouse *Bill Maxwell *Rosa Jones *Curt Hammond *Charlotte Tate *Shelley Higgins *Henry Eaton *Grover Johnson *Julianna Douglas *Albert "Bert" Daniels *The Ladds *Ian F. McKinny *Feliciano and Agapita Corrales *Michael La Beau *Andrew and Zachariah Black *Johnny Eustace *Patrick Ian Anderson *Julius Heathers *Mathew and Warren Vance *Clifford Porter *Vic Moore *Frederick Ramsey *Wiley Price *Lee King *Ernest Thompson *Ethel Rhinehart *Tor Olson *Jacob Sullivan *Florian Raith *Sharon Grace *Eugene Barnett *The Baxters *Gus Parker Edwards *John Ross *Darragh McMahon *Dylan Lewis *Curtis Butler *Roland Harold *Hampton McDermott *Sweet Fisher *Ruth Coogan *Helen Tucker *Ernest Baker *Carter Covington *Bill Tyson *Emily Carter *Jack Fowler *Clara Crabb *Alexander Krasnoff *Cuthbert Moore *Harry Hickman *Gaspar Ruiz *Oscar Ballard *Lawrence Foster Smith *Arnold Porter *Thomas Wood *Beau Warrick *La Loba *Gerald and Benjamin Day *Andrew Jay Lee *Art Crawford *Gregory Harris *Roy Brooks *The Griswald Brothers *Clement Derouge *Luke Ward and Norman Gray *The Killers of Billy Miles *Nicholas Rogers *Mary-Anne May *Alvin Sanders *July Jolie *Joe Corbett *Joseph Howard *Dorothea Swiggart *Stephanie Stanton *Charlotte Kirke *Gilda Lawrence *D. W. Lyerly *Louise Mosley *The Andersons *Mae Purcell *Helen Lane *Eugene Kelly *Nellie Oakley *Pritchett Rogers *Jesse Strain *Vicente Mora *Frederich Paine *Maeve "Mama" Cresswell *Solomon Newton *Rafael Suarez *Lionel Gladwell *Stephan L. Burnett *Dev Jones *August Bryant *Jerry and Floyd Stewart *Riley Portough *Theodore Gordon *Teresa Sanchez *Allen White and Stephen Harris *David "Doc" Holland *Ted and George Clayton *John Tease and Richard "Kitty" Boil *Augusta Burnett *Louis Heath and Thomas Hale *Clemence Oliver *Otis Martin *The Baker Brothers *Alice Rosewood *Jorge and Ana Ortiz *Cleveland Cooper *Everett Morgan *Russell Hudson *Jeremiah Rowland *Harry Lee and Claude Irving *Hannah Hadley-Masden *Mack Hays *Steven Rafferty *Jonathan Breen *Jemson Weed and Haverford Carruthers *Simon Fry *Harrison Parry *Barbarella Alcazar *Ross Waters *Clive Wells *Rudolph Collins *Lars Nielsen *Ida Maffey *Cap Herd *Isaac Townshend *Matthias Reilly *Victor Wilson *Isaac Jensen *William Denson *Elbert Babcock *William P. Scornton *Reginald Hudson *Anderson Lewis *Dorothea Barton *Gustav Sauer Gangs * The Four Betties *The Four Fingers Gang *The Sisterhood of Dorothea Shaw *The Pirate Jones Boys *The Northmen *The Daisy Reeves Gang *The Ambarino Greenhorns *Haverton Manners' Posse *The Jenson Bones Boys *The Dick Francis Boys *The McMurphy Gang *The Ellerton Gang *The Barker Gang *The Ambarino Roses *The Sisika Six *The Brampton Hawk Gang *The Bacchus Bridge Deserters *Buster May's Men *The Edith Jones Gang *The Blue River Saints *The Joseph Aldo Gang *Mrs. Johnson's Girls *The Brotherhood of Register Rock *The "Fort Riggs Six" *The Domino Gang *The "Van Horn Honors" *The Henry St. John Gang *The Murderesses of Sheriff Cal * The Dakota Monitors Related Content Category:Red Dead Redemption II Category:Characters